


[podfic] I Just Called to Say by thehoyden

by werebear



Series: Podfics by werebear [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, First Time, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear
Summary: Aziraphale held out on having a telephone installed in the bookshop until 1921, mostly because Crowley kept badgering her about it, and Aziraphale was still feeling miffed about the fact that Crowley had slept through the telephone’s invention and a great many other things, as well.[Podfic]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Podfics by werebear [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	[podfic] I Just Called to Say by thehoyden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Called to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887167) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Text:** [I Just Called to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887167)

 **Author:** [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

 **Length:** 32 minutes

 **Stream or Download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/gnbav42en3c9ejf0ec4btd4fwif76j6f)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to come talk about Michael Sheen's unbearable face and other matters, join me on my Good Omens sideblog: [ineffably-soft.tumblr.com](http://ineffably-soft.tumblr.com) (Or the ~super secret nsfw-ish blog that I co-author, [wholesome-revelry](http://wholesome-revelry.tumblr.com).)


End file.
